Angel and Scamp's New Adventure
by CapAdde
Summary: My first story. Pretty good, but not great. It's about what happened after Angel moved in with Scamp.


Angel & Scamp's New Adventure

Angel & Scamp's New Adventure

This is the story about Scamp and Angel and what happened after moving in with Scamp's family. The family welcomed Angel with open arms and she felt good about it. "Wow, this is my family!" she thought a week after moving in.

It's Saturday morning and Scamp and Angel are sleeping together in Scamp's basket (Jim Dear bought a new bigger one when Angel moved in). Suddenly Danielle runs into the room.

"Hey! Wake up you two!"Danielle shouted. "Let's have some fun!"

Scamp and Angel slowly moved.

"Everyone are already awake" Danielle continued. "We're going to have a picnic this afternoon, and the clock is already half past eleven! IfI was in your fur, I'd hurry up and get up from the land of dreams!"

Danielle ran away and joined the rest of the family, which was waiting at the door.

"Good morning, Tenderfoot", yawned Angel and stretched her legs.

"Good morning, Angel", Scamp answered. "Slept well?"

"Very! This is a lot better than sleeping at the Junkyard."

"Yeah, but I think we better hurry and join the rest of the family."

"Scamp! Angel!" Jim Dear called. "Come on, we're heading off now!"

Scamp and Angel jumped up and ran to the family as fast that their paws could run.

"Are you finally awake now?" Tramp asked the two tired puppies.

"Almost, pop" Scamp said.

"Where are we heading?" asked Angel.

"TO THE PARK!" yelled Annette and Colette.

"As they said…" Danielle said.

The family went out and Jim Dear locked the door. Darling put Junior into the baby carriage.

"Do we have everything with us, Jim?" she asked.

"We have a whole basket full of food, enough to feed a whole army." he answered. "Nothing forgotten!"

"Let's go then!" Darling said.

The dogs started to walk down the road, heading for the park. First went Lady and Tramp and after them went the three girls. Following by Jim Dear and Darling and last of all went Scamp and Angel. They went side by side, pushing each other.

"I'm excited!" whispered Angel to Scamp. "This is my first family picnic!"

"That's right", said Scamp. "We're gonna have so much fun!"

The family arrived to the park just when the clock became twelve. 

"Time for lunch!" Jim Dear said and released the dogs from their lead.

Darling started to prepare the lunch and Jim Dear played with Junior.

Scamp ran in circles around Angel and barked happily:

"Come on! Come on!"

Angel also started to laugh and the two of them ran away from the family.

The other dogs didn't care about Angel and Scamp ran away. Lady was a bit worried, but Tramp comforted her:

" Let them have some fun. They will be alright."

Scamp and Angel ran in circles and jumped up and down. They wrestled and had as fun as two puppies can.

"Look over there!" Angel said. "Two mice!"

They started to chase the mice but suddenly they stopped.

Affront of them stood Buster, the old leader of the Junkyard dogs.

"Well, well, well. Then we meet again, Scamp" Buster laughed.

"Buster!" growled Scamp and Angel.

"Yes, I can see you recognize your old boyfriend, Angel."

"I was NEVER your girlfriend, Buster!"

"She has never been your girlfriend!" Scamp said.

"Yeah, right" said Buster. "Anyway, I think we should be friends. You know, start over, a new beginning."

"In your dreams" said Angel. "Come on, Tenderfoot. Let's get out of here."

Angel and Scamp walked away from Buster.

"This isn't over, Scamp!" yelled Buster.

Scamp turn around, but Angel said:

"Just ignore him, Scamp. He isn't worth it."

The two puppies went to the family and arrived just when the family started to eat.

"Hurry up so that we can have some of the turkey!" said Angel.

They ate as much as they could and then they took a nap.

When Scamp woke up he noticed that Jim Dear and Darling sat and whispered to each other. He walked in front of them, and they looked up.

"We're sorry, Scamp" Jim Dear said. "But Angel can't stay in the family."

Scamp was shocked.

"We can't afford her" said Darling. "We haven't enough money. I'm truly sorry."

Scamp started to cry and then he run over to Angel. He told her what his masters had told him, and Angel started to cry.

"This family is no better than the other ones!"

She ran away and Scamp ran after.

"Scamp!" Jim Dear shouted. "Come back here! Come back, I said!"

But Scamp didn't obey.

The other dogs sat and looked sad, but neither of them made something to stop what was going to happened.

"Let's go home" Darling said.

And they did so.

Angel ran a lot faster than Scamp, and soon couldn't he see her anymore.

"Angel!" he shouted. "Angel! Angel, where are you!"

Suddenly he found her lying in the grass, crying.

"Go away!" she cried.

"I don't want to go away" Scamp replied. "You know that I love you, and I won't let anything come between us. Not now, not ever."

"Oh, Scamp… It's not fair! Finally I find someone who cares about me, and then his family kicks me out."

"We can make this trough, Angel. Love is strong, and so is ours."

"But what shall we do, Scamp? I'm not accepted by your family."

"We'll come up with something. Come on, let's go and find somewhere where we can rest."

The two puppies began to walk away from the park, and soon they found a place where they could rest. It was just a wood box, but it was situated in an alone alley, and Scamp thought that they would be safe there.

It was almost past midnight already, when Angel and Scamp found the box.

"I'm tired, Tenderfoot" Angel said. "I'm going to sleep."

"Well, then do so, Angel" said Scamp. "I will stand guard."

Angel layed down, and soon she slept softly.

"I really love you, Angel" whispered Scamp. "We will make this through."

The night went past and when Angel woke up she found Scamp sleeping outside the box.

"Just a nice guarder you are, Tenderfoot" laughed Angel. "Come on! Wake up!

"Euh?" mumbled Scamp as he raised up. "Good morning, Angel."

"Is it? As I can remember, are we homeless for the moment."

"Erm, I was coming to that… We have to come up with something!"

"Yeah, but what?"

"I don't know, Angel. I don't know."

Scamp sat down and Angel came closer to him. 

"Don't worry" she comforted him. "We will come up with something."

She sat down at Scamp's right side and gave him a small, soft kiss on his cheek.

From Scamp's eye fell a little, little tear. A tear of sadness, or maybe of happiness?

At Scamp's home were the dogs worried. They had thought that Scamp would leave Angel and return home, but he didn't show up. Lady and Tramp was standing in the living room.

"What if something has happened to him?" said Lady. "I would never forgive myself. Maybe he's…"

"Don't even think at that!" interrupt Tramp. "Scamp is alive, and he will be home soon! With, or without Angel."

"Do you really think so?"

"I KNOW so. If he isn't home by this evening, I will go after him."

Tramp went to the stairs, sat down at the top and looked out through the window.

"Take care, Whirlwind."

Colette, Annette and Danielle was sitting on a line, waiting to get their bath.

"Finally" said Colette as Jim Dear began to wash her.

"It's my turn after her" said Annette to Danielle.

"I know that" replied Danielle. "It's always you and Colette before my turn."

Colette was done and Jim Dear began to wash Annette.

"Splendid!" said Colette to Danielle. "I really enjoy to bath!"

"Yeah, yeah…" mumbled Danielle. "I wonder where Scamp is?"

"Forget about him. He went after that Angel, you remember? He has chosen her instead of us."

"Yes, but…"

"No 'buts'" Colette interrupted. "He's gone, and he won't come back!"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes, he is gone, Danielle!" said Annette who just come down after her bath. "I don't think he's gonna leave Angel right now, he really loves her."

"I can't understand what he sees in her" said Colette. "She isn't as nice as we are. At first I liked her, but then I understood who she really is. She's just a dirty puppy who was lucky to meet our brother." 

"I…"

More didn't Danielle have time to say, because Jim Dear took her to bath.

"I didn't know that Danielle cared that much about Angel" said Colette.

"Nah" muttered Annette. "She has always been such weak, don't you agree?"

"Yeah. Let's get out of here."

And that's how it happened when the three girl puppies was split up, Colette and Annette on one side and Danielle alone on the other side.

When Danielle was finished with her bath, she noticed that her sisters were gone. She found them, after a quick search, talking to each other in the kitchen. They didn't look happy to see her.

"Hey, what's up?" tried Danielle.

"Hmpf" said the two girls. "We are not talking to dogs who wants a stranger to become a member of the family."

"B-but…"

Annette and Colette turned around and walked away from their sister. Danielle layed down and started to cry.

"Why do they have to pushing Angel away" she thought. "I think she's nice and Scamp loves her… Where's mom?"

Danielle went searching for her mom, and found her sitting with Tramp at the top of the stairs.

"Mom?" said Danielle.

"Yes, dear?" answered Lady.

"Can I talk for you for a moment?"

"Sure, Danielle. –Tramp?"

"Oh" coughed Tramp. "Hrm. Right. I'll go check on our master, maybe they have changed their minds about Angel."

Tramp jumped up and away, and Danielle climbed up the stairs to Lady.

"Mom, why couldn't Angel stay with us? Is she a bad dog?"

"No, dear, she isn't a bad dog. She's just…"

"Just what?"

"Our masters don't have enough money to take care of seven dogs. They can't afford that."

"But why did they kick Angel out?"

"You're too young to understand this, Danielle. But I hope that they will change their minds."

"I hope so, too, mom. But Colette and Annette don't."

"What are you saying?" said Lady as she raised an eyebrow.

"They think that Angel doesn't fit in. They hate her."

"Oh, no. I don't think they're hate her, they just take an advance at this moment to be able to say: We were right the whole time, Angel was no good."

"Do you think so, mom?"

"Yes, dear. Don't you worry about it any more, ok? Everything is gonna be just fine."

"I depend on you, mom."

Danielle went down and sneaked up on her basket. The felt quite sleepy at the moment.

Lady stand tall when Danielle left.

"At first I thought that kicking Angel out was a good idea" she thought. "But I'm not sure anymore. Scamp won't leave her a single second, he won't return home if she's not welcome…"

It was late and Scamp and Angel was searching for food in the alley, when suddenly the dog catcher showed up. They were trapped in the alley.

"I got you now!" shouted the dog catcher.

But the puppies ran between his legs, and were free out on the street. They turned their heads around and saw Buster standing next to the dog catcher.

"Betrayer!" yelled Scamp. "I wish that I never had known you!"

"Come back here, you… you… dogs!" shouted the dog catcher.

A wild chase started, and the dog catcher went closer and closer to the puppies. He had probably trained a lot, because he was running very fast. Scamp and Angel run around a corner, and the dog catcher was just behind them. He used his net and caught something. He landed it in, a saw a big grey dog in the net.

"Well, I got you!" said the dog catcher happily.

He began to push and pull and the dog inside didn't have a chance to escape.

Scamp and Angel ran and ran, and from behind they heard a dog bark loudly.

"He has caught my father!" said Scamp shocked when turned around. "He has caught 'the dog who escaped'!"

Tramp had began to search after Angel and Scamp, when they suddenly ran just in front of him. The next second he was caught in the dog catcher's net.

"We have to rescue him!" said Angel. "Come on, Tenderfoot!"

The two puppies ran back to the corner, and the dog catcher saw them appear in front of him. They growled and barked, and suddenly Angel jumped and bit his hand.

"Auch!" shouted the dog catcher.

Scamp released Tramp and the three dogs ran away.

"I won't ever forget this!" shouted the dog catcher. "You gonna pay for this, dog!"

Without knowing about it, Angel and Scamp ran after Tramp to the house, and they noticed it just when they came in front of the door.

"Wait a minute!" said Scamp. "We can't go in there."

"Why not?" asked Tramp.

"We…" said Angel. "I mean: I am not welcomed in your family."

"Yes, you are, Angel" said Tramp. "We have finally understand how important you are to Scamp, and we are ready to welcome you."

"Really?" said both of the puppies.

"Yes. From now on, you are a part of the family. For real, this time."

"But…" said Scamp. "What about the masters?"

"We will convince them" said Tramp with a smile. "As we did the first time they met Angel."

"Hooray!" said Scamp and Angel.

"Come on, let's go inside."

"Wait, Tramp" said Angel.

Angel ran forward to Tramp.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything."

She gave him a small kiss on his right cheek. Then she went back to Scamp.

"Well, come on now" said Tramp and went inside the house to tell everyone that Angel and Scamp was back.

Angel looked at Scamp, and Scamp looked at Angel.

"We made it" said Scamp.

"Yeah" said Angel. "We really did, Tenderfoot."

Angel gave Scamp a big kiss on his mouth, and then she went inside.

Scamp stand still and licked his lips. 

"I really love you, Angel" said he silence. "I really do."

Then he went inside, happier than ever before.

Inside stood Angel, Tramp and Lady and talked to each other. Lady had a small tear on her cheek, she was very happy.

"I knew she would come back!" said Colette as she ran into the room with her sisters.

"Me too!" said Annette. "Me too!"

"Yeah, right" muttered Danielle but gave Lady a happy glance.

When Scamp came in he instantly became overwhelmed by his sisters.

"We've misted you, big brother!" said all three. "We are so happy to have you home again!"

"I've missed you, too" laughed Scamp. "I…"

"What's all this noise?" said Jim Dear as he came down from the stairs with Darling.

"Look, Jim" said Darling. "It's Angel. She's back!"

"Didn't we just kick you out, Angel? Do we have to remind you?"

Jim Dear was just going to grab Angel when Scamp made a bark and jumped in Jim's way.

"What are you doing, Scamp?" said Jim Dear. "Move away!"

But Scamp stood still, and Lady and Tramp joined him.

"You really don't want us to make rid of Angel?"

The dogs shook their heads, and the three sisters went in front of Jim Dear. All dogs sat down and just looked at their master.

"But… But…" said Jim Dear and looked at Darling.

Darling gave him a glance, and said:

"Dear, I think we don't have a choice. –Angel, welcome again to the family!"

The dogs started to bark happily, and Angel gave Scamp a wet kiss on his right cheek.

"Thank you, Tenderfoot" she said.

"My pleasure, Angel" said Scamp. "I love you."

"And I love you, too, Scamp."

The End


End file.
